Updates
A list of things which have been added into the game. Battle Bears: Zombies 1.0 1.5 1.6.5 *Some minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears: GO 1.0 *Battle bears go is relesed on the app store as a top down app. 1.1 *Game controls have been improved to allow better gameplay. *The difficulty has been adjusted to make the game harder. *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears -1 1.0 1.5.6 *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears BLAST 1.0 *Battle bears blast was relesed on the app store as one of the first casual shooters. 1.1 *Some bugs were fixed. 1.1.1 *The Pirate Costume was added to the game along with the Pirate Map. 1.1.2 *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears Royale 1.0 *Battle bears royale was relesed on the app store as a multiplayer shooter. *This update included 4 classes Tillman, Oliver, Riggs and the Huggable. 1.1 *Battle Bears Royale is released world wide. *Astoria has now been released as another new class called the Sniper class. 1.2 *Christmas holiday skins for Huggable, Oliver, Tillman, Astoria and Riggs was released. On February 1 these were discontinued but still available to the people who bought them before it ended. 1.2.1 *Kill streaks have now been added to the game so you can gain bonus Joules and XP. *Assists are now in the game so If you damage someone but another bear kills them, you will get a small amount of XP. *It will now say "Suicide" if you kill yourself, fall off the edge or get killed by the dangerous obstacles around you. *Speed Power Ups have now been fixed. *It will now automatically sign in to the game when you click to play the game. *The icon has now been changed from the amount of people which voted for it. *A new respawn time has been added which disallows meleeing dead bodys and getting killed twice by the smaller spinning fan on the Desert level. *Friendly fire is now gone so you cannot get killed by your team mates. *Some new writing has been added into the box before the players are found. It says "Arrow to the knee ended my adventuring days". *When you respawn you will realise that a shield will spawn around you for about two seconds. *Skill points will now only be based on you own personal progress in the game, meaning that if you get enough kills you will gain skill points. *There is now a guest system so that new players don't have to sign up if they don't want to sign up. *Various weapons, skins and other stuff has now been lowered in price but some stuff has risen in price. *The Huggable can now be bought at level 1. 1.2.1.1 *Major crashing bug has now been fixed which includes the ones from the Soaker and Headlights. *Team bug has been fixed which would show up the wrong team colour for your team and resulted in some team killing. 1.3 *New weapons for Sniper class. *Capture the Flag. *Control improvement. *Wil is available. *New Skins Wil has been revealed! See it all Here! The update should be out on the 13th of April. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Battle Bears BLAST